Hacerle el amor al dios de la guerra
by Alphabetta
Summary: Sería una pena dejar esos disfraces pudrirse en un armario o algo. [Para la Tobidei Week 2018 Día 6: Posición del Kamasutra]


**Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Para la Tobidei Week 2018**

 **Día 6: Posición del Kamasutra: La carretilla**

 **Nota: En los institutos japoneses llaman A, B, lo lejos que se ha llegado en una relación. A es darse de las manos, B es besarse, C es tener relaciones sexuales, D es casarse**

* * *

A pesar de no ser su tipo de arte, las manualidades eran lo suyo.

Deidara tarareaba una canción que oyó esa mañana en televisión y que quedó enganchada en su cabeza. Eran poco más de las cuatro de la tarde y el desayuno aún era lo único que había comido aquel día, pero Deidara no tenía hambre. Su cuerpo comprendía que había cosas más importantes cuando estaba en mitad del proceso creativo.

Cada año por el festival cultural, su clase montaba una cafetería temática. Rikudo-san, el delegado, era quien escogía el tema. Deidara opinaba que su imaginación a la hora de decidir dejaba mucho que desear, o puede que fuera ese afán suyo por querer ser un dios por un día lo que le llevó a elegir mitología japonesa los dos primeros años. Ante las quejas, ese año se vio obligado a cambiar, pero no por mucho. Mitología occidental fue lo que decidió al final.

De mala gana, buscó información de un tema del que no tenía mucha idea. Por eso le sorprendió motivándose mucho más de lo que pensó que lo haría.

Su disfraz iba a ser el mejor de todos.

Con una sonrisa de suficiencia, Deidara recortó un trozo de cuero sobrante de una de las alas de su sandalia derecha. La derecha ya la tenía terminada, pintada de dorado y con los detalles de cada una de las plumas grabados. Iba a ser el complemento del que se sentía más orgulloso, puesto que la toga corta color crema y el pantalón ajustado por encima de la rodilla no le había costado tanto. En cuanto a la diadema alada, Deidara tenía apuntadas algunas ideas sobre los posibles materiales a usar.

Admiró el trabajo de su bota terminada media hora después. La alzó en el aire, girándola con lentitud en su mano antes de asentir satisfecho por un trabajo bien realizado. Luego observó las fotos del tal dios Hermes pegadas en su tablón de corcho sobre el escritorio que le servía de mesa de trabajo. En algunas de ellas, el tipo tenía un vistoso cetro en la mano. Pensó en hacerlo también, pero posiblemente sólo le estorbaría. Si iba a pasar el día haciendo de camarero, no podía estar arrastrando el trasto a todos lados.

Se dio cuenta en ese instante de la pequeña luz intermitente en su teléfono, y de que su estómago estaba rugiendo. Mientras esperaba a que la cena estuviera lista, sacó una bolsa de papas empezada de uno de los cajones y presionó el botón de su teléfono, a la vez que se echaba un puñado a la boca.

La notificación venía del chat grupal de su clase. Sus compañeros dejaron una buena cantidad de mensajes mientras estaba concentrado.

[17:16] Konan: "Este será el último año que estemos juntos antes de pasar a la Universidad, vamos a hacer que este festival cultural sea extra especial. Recuerden que queda una semana."

En los demás mensajes, varios compañeros ya estaban compartiendo fotos de sus disfraces. No pudiendo decidir entre si presumir un poco lo que le había llevado una buena parte del día, o dejar que fuera sorpresa, al final escogió darles un pequeño adelanto. Colocó una sandalia en el centro de la mesa, tomó la foto y la envió al grupo.

* * *

Con movimientos torpes por la emoción, Obito se guardó la foto que acababa de enviar Deidara a su carpeta secreta. Los detalles de la sandalia estaban tan bien cuidados que costaba creer que era un trabajo manual. Pero lo había hecho Deidara con sus propias manos y el hecho hacía que Obito se sintiera extrañamente orgulloso.

Se ocupó en ver el resto de las fotos de Deidara que tenía escondidas. Lo hizo porque no le apetecía nada volver a pensar en su disfraz, del cual no tenía nada empezado. No quería que los demás se enterasen, y si alguna vez le habían pedido fotos, les había contestado que iba a dejar que fuera una sorpresa. Él no tenía la creatividad o la habilidad manual de los demás, así que al final le tocaría comprarlo.

Para seguir distrayéndose de sus problemas, Obito abrió la conversación con Deidara.

[18:31] Obito: "Eres un artista!"

Deidara leyó casi al instante. Prefería hablarle por privado a hacerlo en grupo, era adicto a tener su atención en exclusiva. Esperando por la respuesta, Obito se sintió un tanto ansioso, odiaba creer que lo estaba molestando. Si Deidara lo ignoraba le iba doler.

Pero cuando lo vio escribir, sus preocupaciones se esfumaron.

[18:32]Deidara: "Gracias :D"

[18:32]Deidara: "Ya lo sabía."

[18:32]Deidara: "No me vas a enseñar tu disfraz?"

Obito tuvo que respirar hondo para calmarse. Le costaba creer que Deidara estuviera interesado en él. Por desgracia no tenía nada para mostrarle.

Obito [18:33]: "Será sorpresa."

Obito [18:33]: ";)"

Obito [18:33]: "No leíste el chat?"

Deidara [18:34]: "Pensé que me ibas a mandar algún adelanto en exclusiva."

La culpabilidad lo invadió. Obito deseó poder ser sincero. También no ser un vago que deja todo para última hora. Le avergonzaba tener que darle una excusa.

Obito [18:36]: "Mi disfraz es comprado."

Obito [18:37]: "No es hecho a mano como el tuyo."

Esperó que con eso se conformase.

Deidara [18:37]: "Igual quiero verlo!"

Deidara [18:37]: "Vamos :)"

Obito abrió el navegador de su computadora y escribió "tiendas disfraces Tokyo" en el buscador. Dejando el teléfono a un lado, se concentró en la búsqueda. Las tiendas de disfraces más grandes se ubicaban en Shibuya, Shinjuku e Ikebukuro. Obito suspiró resignado, aceptando que no se iba a librar de pasar por el aglomerado centro de la ciudad. No había manera que encontrase lo que estaba buscando en una tienda de disfraces de barrio que a parte, a esas horas estaría más que cerrada.

Algunas de las tiendas tenían página web. Obito las repasó, buscando entre personajes de anime y temas japoneses. Esa tienda en concreto decía tener tres pisos.

No muy seguro de por donde empezar a buscar, Obito agregó a su celular el número de teléfono de la tienda y les envió un mensaje preguntándoles si tenían algo sobre mitología occidental. A pesar de que quería ser breve, al final acabó contándoles sobre el festival cultural y la cafetería temática.

Debía contestarle a Deidara, no quería hacerlo pensar que lo ignoraba. Esperó la contestación con impaciencia.

 _"Para chico sólo tenemos un disfraz de guerrero antiguo, es un disfraz sexy ^_~. ¿Te sigue interesando?"_

Adjunta venía una foto del atuendo. Venía con un casco, una espada y un escudo. No podía verlo bien porque estaba metido en una bolsa, pero se veía lo suficientemente decente. El único inconveniente era que no se ajustaba al tema del todo. Pero tras unas cuantas búsquedas, descubrió que existía un dios de la guerra llamado Ares. En algunas esculturas aparecía desnudo, con nada más que sus armas y su casco encima.

—Ah... ¡No puedo presentarme ante Deidara así! ¡Qué vergüenza! —exclamó para sí, sonrojado.

Al menos ese disfraz parecía tener algo más de ropa.

Obito mandó la respuesta.

 _"Si es sexy mejor, tengo alguien a quien impresionar (es un secreto)."_

Tenía que dejar de contarle su vida a extraños.

 _"Aww~, pásate por la tienda y te lo pruebas."_

Obito se puso en pie, se puso su chaqueta y abrió el cajón donde tenía sus ahorros, sacando del mismo la cantidad que necesitaba. Puede que no fuera la mejor forma de gastarlos, pero quería atesorar cada momento que pasase con Deidara. Puede que cuando terminase el instituto, cada uno se fuera por su lado y perdieran el contacto. Se negaba a que eso pasase, debía conservar a Deidara como amigo a toda costa, y para eso debía causarle una buena impresión. Una vida sin verlo todos los días iba a ser deprimente. Lo supo desde que fue consciente de lo cerca que estaba el curso de terminarse.

Abriendo el chat privado con Deidara, comenzó a escribir su respuesta.

Obito [18:57]: "Ahora no esoty envcasa."

—¡Abuela, lo siento pero tengo que salir, pon mi cena en el microondas, porfa! —exclamó, antes de cerrar la puerta y echar a correr a la estación de metro.

Obito [18:58]: "Pero te la enviaré en cuanto virlva."

Metido en el probador de la tienda de disfraces, Obito se miraba al espejo no muy seguro de lo que veía. Cuando la chica con la que habló le dijo que era un disfraz sexy, no sabía que se refería a sexy de verdad. A parte de la capa, la pollera de tiras de cuero, las sandalias y el casco, el disfraz no contaba con ninguna otra prenda. Iba a tener que ir con él pecho descubierto, aunque si iba a estar en la cocina como todos los años, debería llevar un delantal. No se sentiría tan expuesto así.

Una de las chicas le dijo que si quería impresionar a alguien, de esa forma lo lograría seguro. Varias personas que escucharon la conversación le dieron ánimos, e incluso consejos. A Obito no se le había quitado el sonrojo desde que pasó por la puerta.

¿De verdad iba a impresionar a Deidara así? Él tampoco era nada especial.

Se recordó a sí mismo, frunciendo el ceño en el espejo, que iba a representar a un dios de la guerra. Necesitaba más determinación y menos vergüenza si es que quería luchar por su amor, por muy cursi que eso sonase.

Fue raro cuando salió a pagar y recibió aún más frases de aliento. Todo el mundo dio por supuesto que "Dei-chan" era una chica, pero él no pensaba corregirles.

Ya en casa y comiendo su kare raisu recalentado, Obito le envió a Deidara la foto del casco, satisfecho por haber arreglado el problema en unas horas, e impaciente porque llegara el día al fin.

* * *

Durante el proceso de crear su cosplay, Deidara no pudo evitar identificarse con el tal Hermes. En especial, con las sandalias aladas. Sería tan útil que fuesen mágicas de verdad y le permitiesen correr como el viento o dar saltos increíbles. Era una idea que cada vez le gustaba más, pero tendría que conformarse con ser él por un día.

—¡Cierra los ojos, Dei...! —la voz cantarina de Hidan a su espalda le hizo desconfiar de inmediato.

—No cierro los ojos delante de ti ni en sueños —contestó volteándose, sólo para descubrir que Hidan lo estaba apuntando con un arco rosa de juguete, una flecha de plástico cargada en él con una ventosa que quedó pegada a su frente, Deidara se la arrancó y la tiró al suelo—. ¿Por qué no me extraña que vayas desnudo, hm?

—¡No voy desnudo! —exclamó, agarrándose el pañal que llevaba puesto—. ¡Y así es como se viste este dios marica del que me disfracé!

A parte del pañal, Hidan llevaba puestas unas sandalias blancas, un carcaj rosa ceñido al cuerpo y unas alas de cartón mal recortado a la espalda.

—Es bastante cutre.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Era lo más fácil que encontré. Me tuve que traer esta mierda de arco porque no me dejaron traer uno de verdad.

—De todos modos, ¿Qué es? —preguntó curioso.

— Eros, el dios del amor. Y lo que hacía era... ¡Bam! Disparar flechas a la gente para que surgiera la chispa del amor y la pasión. En resumen, los dejaba medio muertos de un flechazo, sufriendo pero felices.

Deidara enarcó una ceja.

—Qué sangriento.

Aunque por lo poco que sabía de mitología, los dioses solían serlo.

—No eran flechas de verdad —intervino Konan, su cosplay de Atenea era uno de los más elaborados—, eran flechas de alma, y se clavaban en el corazón.

La decepción se hizo presente en su rostro, aunque no por mucho.

—Igual, no tienen ni idea del poder que tengo ahora mismo sobre todos ustedes. Les puedo joder la vida si yo quiero —dijo Hidan cargando otra flecha—. ¿Qué les parece?

Suspirando, Konan se alejó, Deidara pensó en hacer lo mismo hasta que vio a Obito entrar por la puerta justo cuando Hidan se giraba, tensando la cuerda del arco y dejándola ir.

La flecha se clavó justo en el lado izquierdo de su pecho al descubierto. La temperatura de su cuerpo subió unos grados más al instante mientras se preguntaba desde cuando estaba Obito tan bueno.

—¿¡De que vas, Hidan!? —se quejó Obito, claramente molesto. Su actitud también se había vuelto más decidida, Deidara lo notó en sus gestos.

—Aunque puede que a él se la arregle. Entonces, ¿Te has enamorado ya de Deidei, Obito?

—¿¡Q-qué!?

Y ahí se fue toda su confianza de golpe. Lo gritó tan fuerte que varios compañeros se voltearon a mirar. Hidan se fue riéndose a carcajadas, y Deidara aprovechó para acercarse más y examinarlo mejor.

—Déjalo, sólo está haciendo el payaso. Como de costumbre, hm —comentó quitándole importancia.

En realidad, estaba empezando a desear que esas flechas fueran mágicas. Deidara no se solía cortar a la hora de mirar, pero Obito era su amigo, tal vez debiera. Aún con la excusa de estar admirando su disfraz, su vista clavada en su pecho resultaba sospechosa.

—Te ves bien, hm —dijo, el silencio posterior volviéndose incómodo. Obito no parecía estar realmente ahí—. ¡Hey!

—¡Oh! ¡S-sí! Hidan. Mejor no escucharlo —su actitud anterior volvió a resurgir—. Pero hoy deberá de andarse con ojo, ya que soy Ares, el dios de la guerra.

— Mmm, así que el dios de la guerra.

Deidara quería guerra.

—Tú eres Hermes, ¿Verdad?

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Busqué en Internet sobre un dios con sandalias aladas.

Le pilló por sorpresa, pero era agradable ver que Obito se interesaba en él.

—Eso me ahorrará la explicación entonces, hm.

—¡No se olviden que abrimos a las nueve! —dijo el delegado, mandando a Obito a la cocina, a Konan a la caja registradora, a Itachi al fregadero y a Hidan a captar clientes.

A Deidara le decepcionó ver que Obito iba a su mochila a sacar un delantal, a pesar de que tenía todo el sentido del mundo. Aún así, algo en su apariencia lo atraía igual, no conseguía señalar lo que era con exactitud, pero así sucedía.

Siguió echándole miradas disimuladas hasta que a las nueve en punto, el delegado abrió las puertas y dejó que clientes y curiosos pasasen al improvisado local.

—Nos vemos en un momento —dijo Obito, desapareciendo tras los paneles que separaban la zona de la cocina del resto.

Con la libreta en una mano y el bolígrafo en otra, Deidara se acercó a una mesa con varios chicos con el uniforme de otro instituto que se acababan de sentar, esperando el momento de ver al dios de la guerra de nuevo.

* * *

—¡Una foto! —exclamó Zetsu, apuntándolos con su teléfono.

Obito levantó la vista de las tortitas que estaba haciendo y sonrió a la cámara. Deidara dejó la bandeja sobre la mesa, pegándose mucho a él. Gesto que Obito aprovechó para pasar el brazo por su espalda y agarrarlo del brazo. Hizo el signo de la victoria con la otra mano y el flash se activó.

Tardó un segundo más de lo necesario en dejar ir a Deidara, deseando que se quedase más pegado a su cuerpo.

—Saca otra. Por si esa no sale bien, hm —dijo Deidara.

—De acuerdo, otra vez juntos entonces —contestó Zetsu con su habitual voz cantarina, mientras gesticulaba con la mano que volviesen a su posición anterior. Obito no tenia que forzarse a sí mismo a sonreír, le salía solo. Esa vez Deidara colocó la mano en su baja espalda, generando un cálido cosquilleo en todo su cuerpo. Obito no iba a poder concentrarse en cocinar en ese estado.

—Tenemos que dejar un buen recuerdo de este último festival de la cultura que pasaremos todos juntos —comentó Zetsu.

—¡No me lo recuerdes! —chilló Obito, en un melodramático tono teatral, mientras aprovechaba para abrazarse bien fuerte a Deidara—. El dios de la guerra extrañará a su mensajero personal.

—La sartén del dios de la guerra está echando mucho humo, hm —dijo Deidara, sin intentar soltarse.

Con un grito ahogado, Obito se separó de él y fue a atender la tortita que estaba al fuego. Zetsu se acercó de inmediato.

—Hay que inmortalizar este acontecimiento —dijo riendo.

—Sólo se ha dorado un poco de más por debajo, menos mal —Obito suspiró—. La pondré abajo del todo.

—¡No le puedes dar eso a un cliente! —exclamó Deidara—. Dámela a mí, yo me la comeré, tengo hambre, hm.

—¡Ah, ah, ah! ¡No se toca, Deidara-senpai! —lo regañó, agarrando su muñeca que ya iba derecha al plato—. No está tan mal.

—¿¡Qué más te daba, hm!? —se quejó él.

Obito no quería darle una tortita un poco pasada, iba a hacerle una perfecta especialmente para él. Apilando las cuatro tortitas que ya había hecho, las roció con sirope de arce, hizo una pequeña flor de nata montada y colocó una fresa encima.

—No hagamos esperar a los clientes.

Luciendo decepcionado, Deidara puso el plato en la bandeja y salió, haciéndolo sentir culpable. En la mesa cinco querían dos porciones de pastel de crema y galletas y dos cafés con leche. Una vez que Zetsu también se hubo ido, Obito puso aceite en la sartén y masa para tortitas. Ya sólo le quedaba media botella, pronto tendría que preparar más. Decidió hacerle dos, y cuando las hubo terminado y apilado, hizo un corazón de sirope de arce en el de arriba. Ojalá pudiera dárselas así, pero al final la vergüenza hizo que agregase más líneas de sirope, y el corazón quedó irreconocible.

Al menos, estaría ahí oculto, es lo que pensó Obito mientras suspiraba.

La siguiente vez que Deidara llegó con una orden de afuera, le mostró el plato y eso lo hizo sonreír de forma instantánea. Obito se lamentó por no tener ninguna excusa para abrazarlo otra vez sin que se viera raro.

—¿Pensabas que iba a darle a mi senpai tortitas quemadas? —dijo mientas le pasaba un tenedor.

—Mmm gracias. Se ven bien —respondió, tomando lo que le ofrecía.

Deidara iba a comerse algo que él había preparado especialmente para él. A Obito le costaba que la emoción que sentía por dentro no se le notase por fuera. Lo miró con atención mientras hundía el dorso del tenedor en el esponjoso postre y pinchaba el trozo cortado, gotas de sirope resbalando del mismo. Contuvo la respiración cuando se lo llevó a la boca, manchando su mentón un poco. Las rodillas le iban a fallar ahí mismo.

—Vas a matarme muerto —dijo en voz muy baja, viéndolo masticar.

—¿Mmm? ¿Quieres un bocado? Está rico —dijo.

Sin esperar a su respuesta, Deidara se lo ofreció.

No tuvo tiempo a procesar la idea de que Deidara estaba a punto de darle de comer y que iba a usar el mismo tenedor que él hasta que no tuvo el trozo de tortita pegado a sus labios. Sintiéndose acorralado, se comió lo ofrecido. Eso tenía que contar como beso. En su cabeza, besar a Deidara se sentiría como comer tortitas dulces recién hechas. Masticó despacio, imaginando que lo besaba.

—Hey, di algo, hm.

Al abrir los ojos, Deidara lo estaba observando.

—Soy un buen cocinero, ¿No te parece?

—No te la creas tanto, hacer tortitas es lo más fácil del mundo —replicó.

—¿Las has hecho alguna vez? —preguntó Obito con sorna, estaba orgulloso de sus habilidades e iba a luchar por su honor.

—No, ¿Por qué no me enseñas, hm?

—Si las haces para mí, te enseñaré —Deidara se apoyó en la mesa, las tareas de ambos olvidadas—. Y te puedo enseñar muchas más cosas, también.

—¿Qué cosas? —Deidara parecía interesado.

Obito había querido decir más recetas, pero lo anterior sonó como si estuviera flirteando con él. No estaba seguro de si quería que Deidara se llevase la impresión errónea o no. Puede que fuera todo una fantasía suya, pero le gustó pensar que así era.

—Mejor hablamos más tarde, ya hicimos esperar mucho a la mesa tres.

—Hablamos en un rato entonces, dios de la guerra, hm.

Antes de tomar la bandeja ya preparada, Deidara le rozó el brazo, dedicándole una última mirada antes de salir. Obito dio las gracias por haberse quedado sólo, ya que el sofoco que lo invadió le indicaba que muy posiblemente se había puesto rojo. Tomó el papel con el siguiente pedido, y tras leerlo tres veces se dio cuenta que no se estaba enterando de nada por lo que lo usó para abanicarse.

Al menos hasta que Itachi entró cargado de platos y vasos sucios y tuvo que borrarse la sonrisa de la cara y volver a actuar normal.

* * *

Mientras los demás de ocupaban de contar la caja y limpiar la parte de afuera, Deidara se quedó con Obito a desmontar la cocina. No estaba del todo seguro de si sus intenciones de flirteo eran las mismas que las suyas, Deidara pensó que se podía interpretar de ambas maneras, y si así era, necesitaba averiguarlo.

—¿Qué harás con el dinero que nos den? —preguntó Deidara.

Las ganancias iban a ir para sufragar los gastos del viaje de estudios que harían a final de curso a Okinawa, pero todos iban a recibir una pequeña cantidad al final del día.

—Ahorrarlo —dijo Obito—, gasté bastante en el disfraz, quiero reponer aunque sea un poco. ¿Tú qué harás?

—Llevarte de fiesta, hm.

—¡Oh...! —respondió, tomado por sorpresa—. ¡No tienes por qué hacerlo! No quiero hacerte gastar tu dinero en mí.

—Pero quiero hacerlo. Recuerda lo que dijo Zetsu de atesorar cuantas más memorias mejor —sólo quería convencerlo, pero sus palabras parecían haber tenido un efecto inesperado en Obito. De repente se veía decaído—. ¿Qué? El dios de la guerra no se pone triste, lo estás haciendo mal.

—Deidara-senpai —Obito se acercó a él, su expresión solemne y determinada, algo en su conducta lo puso ligeramente nervioso—... ¡Sigamos siendo amigos después de graduarnos!

Lo invadió un leve desconcierto, no entendiendo por qué Obito estaba convencido que graduarse sería el fin de su amistad.

—...Pensé que eso es como iría a ser de todos modos.

—¿E-en serio? Porque cuando pasé de secundaria al instituto, perdí amistades, incluso cuando acordamos mantener el contacto... Hicieron amigos nuevos y se olvidaron de mí. No quiero que vuelva a pasar.

—¡No pasará! —Deidara levantó la voz, estaba incluso un poco ofendido—. ¿¡Crees que te consideraría mi amigo si me fuese a olvidar de ti tan fácil!?

—Senpai —murmuró con una amplia sonrisa, sus ojos brillaban, como si fuera a echarse a llorar, pero en su lugar comenzó a reír, Deidara sonrió al verlo—... Me casaba contigo ahora mismo.

Alzó una ceja, sorprendido por la afirmación, Deidara no estaba seguro de su opinión, pero al menos apreciaba sus intenciones de quedarse en su vida por siempre. Obito dejó de reír, y su sonrisa se transformó en pánico.

—¡Casarnos como amigos! ¡A eso me refería! —rectificó, frotando su nuca.

—¿Como amigos...? —repitió Deidara—. ¿Y eso como se hace?

—¡No tengo ni idea...!

Obito no parecía ser capaz de dejar de reír con nerviosismo.

—De todos modos no creo que nos dejen casarnos en este país, a menos que uno de los dos se vista de novia, hm.

—Tú —contestó Obito al acto.

Había hecho el comentario para rebajar tensión, pero esa contestación no le había gustado nada.

—¿¡Por qué yo!? ¿¡Por qué no te vistes tú de novia!?

—Eso sería una terrible idea, senpai. Además, a ti te quedaría mucho mejor que a mí porque me veo varonil. No engañaría vestido de chica ni a un corto de vista y nadie querría casarnos.

—Pues no pienso hacerlo, tendremos que irnos al extranjero a celebrar la boda —Deidara no se creía capaz de detener la extraña conversación.

—¡Sí, a Hawaii o las Vegas! Incluso podemos casarnos con los disfraces, vi en una película que mucha gente lo hace en las Vegas.

Ambos se miraron en un repentino silencio. Deidara no quería desaprovechar la oportunidad de lanzarle algo más directo.

—¿En serio vamos a llegar a D sin haber pasado antes por A, B y C?

Obito abrió la boca, sólo para volverla a cerrar un par de segundos después. Estaba comenzando a ponerse rojo. Deidara esperó por su respuesta. No pensaba decir nada hasta que él no lo hiciera.

—B-bueno... —Obito tomó aire, pero no dijo nada más.

—¿Sí...?

—¡No tiene por qué ser así! ¡Nos estamos casando como amigos, recuérdalo!

Como su sonrojo no se pasaba, Deidara comenzó a abanicarlo con la libreta de los pedidos.

—Y si hacemos D como amigos no veo por qué no podríamos hacer A, B y C como amigos también, hm.

—¡Ahhh, senpai! ¡No digas cosas vergonzosas! —exclamó, tapándose la cara con ambas manos.

Deidara quería creer que iba por buen camino.

—Está bien, si tanto te avergüenza no importa —dijo, para ver qué tan lejos estaba dispuesto a llegar Obito.

Al parecer, bastante más de lo que pensó.

—¡No, espera! ¡Voy a hacerlo!

Obito tomó sus manos con suavidad, Deidara se quedó en blanco y él parecía estarlo también. Pero en el fondo, puede que las palabras estuvieran de más. Ni cuando Itachi entró a por una caja para guardar la loza y tuvieron que disimular, se les ocurrió un tema de conversación. No tardaron mucho en quedarse solos de nuevo.

—Bueno... Ya llegamos a A, hm. Como amigos.

A Deidara le gustaba jugar con fuego.

—Llegamos a A... —murmuró Obito, con su sonrojo eterno en la cara.

—¿Qué hay de B? —preguntó, con tono sugerente—. ¿O el dios de la guerra no se atreve?

Obito tardó en responder, lo suficiente para hacerlo impacientarse.

—Senpai, no te tomé las manos como amigos. Lo hice de verdad —dijo Obito, su voz disminuyendo en volumen hasta acabar en susurro. A Deidara le dio un pequeño infarto, cuyo efecto se prolongó cuando Obito le tomó las manos de nuevo—. Y... El dios de la guerra sí se atreve... A besarte de verdad.

Sus manos subieron de la mano a la muñeca y luego al antebrazo.

—Entonces, bésame de verdad.

El roce de sus labios fue breve y casto. Obito se inclinó sobre él y sus labios se tocaron. Ninguno de los dos hizo comentarios cuando se abrazaron sabiendo de sobra que desde ese momento, su amistad había pasado a ser algo más.

Por la cabeza se le pasó que podría haber tenido algo que ver el flechazo de Hidan.

* * *

—Mira lo que encontré ayer en una caja sobre el armario.

Obito le mostró en su teléfono una foto del disfraz de Ares que llevó para el festival cultural.

—Ah... La nostalgia. Y lo bien que te veías en él.

—Tú sí que te veías bien. Bueno, la verdad es que tú siempre lo haces.

—¿Aún te viene? —preguntó Deidara.

Tal vez podía convencerlo para que se lo pusiera otra vez. Deidara aún babeaba solo de recordarlo disfrazado.

—No lo sé, no me lo he puesto desde aquel día. Debería limpiarlo.

—Deberías, yo también buscaré el mío. Nos los podemos poner a la vez, hm.

—¡Ya sé, una cita temática para nuestro aniversario! —exclamó Obito, emocionado de repente.

Consultó en el calendario de su teléfono cuantos días faltaban para eso. Catorce. Deidara frunció el ceño.

—Es mucho tiempo.

—Vamos, no es tanto. Con la cantidad de trabajo que tenemos seguro se pasa enseguida —dijo Obito.

A él le seguía pareciendo mucho tiempo. Iba a desesperarse si tenía que aguantar tanto, pensaba ir así a verlo esa misma noche.

—De acuerdo —contestó, apurando su café—. ¿Puedo dormir en tu casa hoy otra vez?

—Puedes dormir aquí siempre que quieras —Obito sonrió—. Todos tus artículos de higiene y la mitad de tu ropa están aquí ya.

Era una suerte que Obito viviera solo, no tendrían la misma privacidad de no ser así. Más de una vez le había pedido mudarse con él. Antes de dar ese paso, Deidara quería asegurarse que podía aportar al hogar tanto como él.

—Sí, debería llevarme algo de vuelta, hm.

—¡O podrías traértelo todo! —exclamó Obito—. Sería un buen regalo de aniversario.

Deidara se levantó para irse, Obito aún tenía que arreglarse para ir a trabajar.

—Ya hemos hablado de eso, hm. Hasta luego.

Tras un pequeño beso en los labios, Deidara se encaminó a la puerta.

—Nos vemos a la noche. Que tengas un buen día, mi amor —dijo Obito.

Se volteó para echarle un último vistazo.

—También tú.

Deidara había olvidado lo imponente y poderoso que se sentía con ese disfraz puesto. Tras salir del metro vestido de Hermes, echó a correr hacia la casa de Obito. Los pasajeros lo ignoraron, pero ahí, en esa zona residencial donde sólo pasaban vecinos llamaba la atención y atraía muchas miradas de desconcierto. A él le dio igual. Esquivando a los peatones como si sus sandalias aladas fuesen mágicas de verdad, se presentó en casa de Obito en tiempo récord.

Lo primero que hizo cuando abrió la puerta fue echársele encima, rodear su cuello con ambos brazos y pegarse mucho a su cuerpo.

—¡Deidara! ¿Qué...? Pensé que íbamos a esperar a...

—¿Quién es Deidara, hm? Soy el dios Hermes, y busco al dios de la guerra. Me han dicho que vive aquí.

Una de sus manos descendió por su pecho y abdomen, hasta desabrochar con coquetería el botón de su pantalón.

—¡U—un momento!

Obito se separó de él y cerró la puerta. Impaciente, Deidara intentó mirar por una de las ventanas pero no vio nada remarcable. No le quedaba otra que esperar en el jardín delantero. Aprovechó que con la tapia nadie lo vería desde la calle, se quitó la ropa interior y la dejó escondida tras una maceta. La anticipación lo iba a volver loco. Necesitaba verlo ya disfrazado, que lo besase y mordiese entero vestido de Ares, que lo desnudase y se lo follase hasta dejarlo dolido. Había sido su fantasía desde la primera vez que lo vio disfrazado así.

Ni bien escuchó la puerta abrirse, la empujó y pasó para chocarse contra el torso desnudo de Obito. Él lo agarró de la cintura, la tela fina y sedosa de su toga hacía que sintiese sus dedos como si los tuviera en contacto con su piel. Aquel casco le sentaba divinamente bien. Con una media sonrisa, Obito se inclinó junto a su oído.

—¿Qué quieres de mí, Hermes?

Deidara se humedeció los labios, saboreando el efecto de su aliento contra su sensible piel.

—Mmm... Quiero guerra —murmuró con furia. Tras darle un empujón, avanzó hacia Obito—. Dame guerra.

Entre besos hambrientos y torpes Deidara siguió empujándolo, hasta conseguir acorralarlo contra la mesa baja de té de su comedor. Tras no darle alternativa, lo hizo recostarse ahí y se le sentó encima a horcajadas, justo encima de la pollera de cuero. Obito lo agarró de las nalgas, sus dedos estrujaron la suave piel, mientras que la presión lo empujaba más contra él. Con un suave gemido de necesidad, Deidara agitó las caderas.

—¿No me digas que has ido en metro en plan comando?

Con lentitud, fue subiendo la parte de abajo de su toga hasta su cintura.

—Quería tu espada. Así que vine sin escudo, hmm.

La sonora nalgada lo pilló desprevenido. El breve momento de dolor haciendo que su cuerpo se calentase.

—¿Y si se hubiera levantado una corriente de aire? No me gusta que los mortales vayan por ahí viendo lo que es mío—. Otra nalgada, cuyo empujón hizo a Deidara notar algo duro bajo la pollera de cuero. Obito apartó su cabello—. No vuelvas a hacerlo.

—Sólo por decirlo, ahora lo haré el doble —replicó Deidara, que bajó a lamer su cuello mientras Obito le daba un azote algo más fuerte. El broche de la capa granate en su cuello le daba un toque demasiado tentador, el casco le sentaba tremendo. Parecía un dios de verdad—. Ares...

No podía parar de refregarse contra él.

—Dijiste que querías mi espada.

—Mmm sí, la quiero.

Obito se irguió, obligándolo a hacerlo a él también.

—Si la limpias bien, será tuya cuanto quieras. A Ares le gusta que sus armas estén bien limpias.

Agarrado a su torso para no caerse, Deidara tomó en su boca su pezón izquierdo.

—Entonces... La voy a dejar reluciente.

Lo mordió con suavidad, notando como se ponía duro entre sus dientes, luego escupió y se alejó para ver como la saliva caía de su pecho a su abdomen.

—Limpia eso —le ordenó Obito—, más te vale guardarlo para mi espada.

Se dejó caer hasta quedar de rodillas en el suelo, y tocó por encima del bulto que elevaba la pollera. Deidara miró hacia arriba para descubrir la calenturienta mirada de Obito. La sostuvo mientras seguía tocando, relamiéndose en anticipación por lo dura que estaba bajo aquella textura inusual. Deidara metió la mano bajo la ropa. Él tampoco llevaba nada debajo. Su glande enrojecido se irguió entre las tiras de cuero, antes de metérselo en la boca, lo acarició entre sus dedos, extendiendo el líquido preseminal. Ahora se veía brillante, apetitoso.

Con rudeza, Obito tomó su muñeca libre y dio un tirón. Sus párpados cayeron cuando comenzó a lamer la palma de su mano. A Deidara se le escapó un sonoro jadeo cuando la lengua se dirigió despacio a la yema de su pulgar, recorriéndolo en círculos. Lo siguió masturbando con ritmo errático, mientras la lengua recorría cada uno de sus dedos. A veces Obito lo mordía suavemente, otras más fuerte.

No importa el modo, cualquiera de las dos modalidades lo está haciendo sofocarse más y más. Deidara dio las gracias por sus ropas holgadas. Su propia erección se delineaba completamente bajo la toga, con un charco húmedo justo en la punta.

Apoyó el glande en sus labios y le echó el aliento, Obito gruñó insatisfecho y pasó a lamer su muñeca por encima de la muñequera dorada. Sus caderas empujaron un poco, y la verga chocó contra sus labios y resbaló hasta su mejilla, dejándola pegajosa. El mensaje estaba claro.

Sujetándola de la base, Deidara sacó la lengua y dio un largo, lento y húmedo lametón al frenillo.

—Nnnhhh... —los dientes de Obito se clavaron en su piel con un poco más de fuerza.

Se tragó la punta entera, succionándola con suavidad. Obito soltó su mano, y él llevó sus dedos cubiertos en saliva a sus testículos. Los acarició mientras chupaba, hambriento por el salado sabor del precum. Oyó a Obito maldecir cuando lo agarró del pelo para empujarlo a él.

Deidara dio marcha atrás, miró hacia arriba para ver lo impaciente que estaba y bajó con su lengua por su tronco, siguiendo la línea de una marcada vena lateral. A la vez, su mano subió hasta la punta, para ocuparse del trabajo que antes hacía su boca. No pensaba dejarlo desatendido. Tras dejar sus testículos y la base del tronco bien babeados, Deidara se quitó un vello púbico que quedó pegado a los labios, subió a la punta y dejó caer un hilo de saliva sobre la misma antes de tomarla de nuevo en su boca.

La mano de Obito, que se había conformado con acariciar su cuello cabelludo mientras estaba abajo, volvió a empujar.

Pero él planeaba comerse esa verga poco a poco y sin prisas, se resistió a ceder sin dejar de succionar la punta, repasándola con la lengua o rozándola muy suavemente con los dientes de cuando en cuando.

—No puedo creer que la comas tan bien... Mmmh —susurró Obito, su aliento agitado—... Mucho mejor que Afrodita.

Deidara se detuvo para dedicarle una sonrisa viciosa mientras se daba golpecitos en los labios con el glande.

—Yo sé mejor que Afrodita lo que quiere esta verga, hm —dijo, orgulloso.

El pulgar de Obito se deslizó por su mejilla.

—¿Eso crees, mi bello Hermes? Porque ahora mismo lo que quiere es clavarse hasta tu garganta, y no veo que esté pasando.

Las palabras hicieron vibrar todo su cuerpo. Deidara separó los labios y dejó pasar la punta a su boca. Se deslizó a través de su lengua, mientras un suave gemido de necesidad se le escapaba. Hambriento por ese pedazo de carne, se lo tragó, centímetro a centímetro, relajando la garganta cuando notó que le iba a llegar a la campanilla.

Obito reprimió un gruñido de placer. Sintió que lo tomaba de nuevo de la nuca, y lo dejaba fijo ahí, con el mentón pegado a sus testículos, saliva goteando de sus labios poco a poco, bajando por los mismos.

—Ah, ahí... Ese es su lugar.

Se inclinó a dejar un beso en su cabello, Deidara no podía moverse aún. Volvió a gemir por la incomodidad que empezaba a sentir.

—Mierda, cada vez que gimes me vuelves loco...

Bajo su cuerpo, la pierna derecha de Obito se levantó hasta tenerla pegada a su entrepierna. Otro gemido de Deidara, otra palabrota susurrada en voz ronca. Se frotó desesperado contra su espinilla, mientras las caderas de Obito comenzaban a moverse contra su cabeza, firmemente sujeta.

—¡Ah...!

Un gemido, grave y prolongado. La verga entraba y salía de su boca sin darle tregua a descansar su maltratada mandíbula, o a respirar mismamente. Se agarró con desesperación a las rodillas de Obito, la inercia frotándolo contra su espinilla mientras le clavaba las uñas. No estaba seguro si iría a desmayarse o a correrse antes.

Hizo un esfuerzo por abrir los ojos, sólo para ver la expresión de deseo del jodido dios de la guerra mientras le cogía la boca. Sus gemidos se volvieron más agudos, más violentos y agitados.

—No... Te corras...

Cuando le prohibían algo, a Deidara le entraban más ganas de hacerlo. Protestó con un gruñido, frotándose con más ahínco contra la pierna de Obito.

—Hermes... Nnng... No. Se. Te. Ocurra. Correrte —sonaba peligroso. Amenazante.

Se indignó cuando en lugar de ayudarlo, lo provocó más levantando más la pierna. Deidara estaba al borde del orgasmo y no sabía si dejar la mente en blanco iba a ayudarlo. Sus manos sudorosas se resbalaron hasta los muslos de Obito, dejando merecidos surcos rojos a su paso.

Ocupado en no correrse, a penas registró el aliento entrecortado de Obito, sus gemidos roncos y sus músculos en tensión hasta que no inundó su boca con el primer chorro de semen. Deidara dio marcha atrás, desesperado por oxígeno. El resto de la descarga cayó sobre su cara.

Tragó el ansiado néctar, relamiéndose mientras observaba a Obito, su expresión exhausta y satisfecha. No como él.

—Lo has... Hecho bien, mi amor... Muy bien...

Acarició su pelo, mirándolo con adoración. Deidara se dejó caer de espaldas al suelo, frustrado. Obito bajó para arrodillarse entre sus piernas y echarse sobre él.

—Tócame...

Lo necesitaba.

—Te ves divino así —fue lo único que dijo Obito.

—¡Fóllame, hm!

Obito examinaba su rostro con una media sonrisa, sus párpados semicerrados. Verlo con aquel casco un segundo más lo iba a matar.

—Suplícamelo —le ordenó, mientras recogía en su índice un poco de semen que había caído a su mejilla y se lo ponía en los labios. Deidara lo chupó como si estuviera hambriento.

—En tus sueños.

—Entonces, yo decidiré qué hacerte —lamió los restos de semen de su mentón antes de besarlo en los labios, húmedos e hinchados tras el trato al que habían sido sometidos. Se enganchó a su cuello, tirando de él hacia abajo. Lo mordió con furia descontrolada, para hacerle llegar la necesidad enloquecedora que sentía—. Quédate quieto.

Obito pasó a lamer su cuello y él decidió dejarse hacer. Puede que así se calmase un poco. Deidara jadeó cuando sintió la sensible piel firmemente atrapada entre sus dientes, el sonido de succión que acompañó al dolor haciéndole saber que le iba a quedar un bonito círculo violeta en su cuello claro. Deshizo su cinturón, dejando la toga suelta antes de subirla hacia su pecho. Tras quitarle la diadema, le sacó la prenda por encima de su cabeza y la tiró a un sofá. Una vez lo hubo desnudado, se irguió para admirarlo de arriba a abajo.

—Mmm, las sandalias se quedan. Me gusta como te ves con ellas puestas y nada más —decidió.

Volvió a bajar a él. Deidara no se movió, no pensaba hacerlo. Esa vez fue más gentil, sus besos fueron suaves y gentiles, no conseguían satisfacerlo del todo. Las grandes manos de Obito amasaban sus muslos y a veces, el miembro de Deidara se rozaba contra su estómago. Era en esos momentos cuando su voluntad por no suplicarle flaqueaba.

—Nnnh... ¡Ares...!

Sus labios se posaron sobre su pezón izquierdo, Obito mordió succionando con fuerza hasta hacerlo estremecer por el agudo y placentero dolor. Después vino un lametón reparador y luego otra mordida. Deidara se abrazó a su cuello, pasando la mano por la cresta roja del casco. Desabrochó el botón que unía los dos extremos de su capa, haciendo que se resbalase de su espalda.

Y Obito siguió bajando, dejando besos en su estómago que encendían su deseo hasta lo insoportable.

—Márcame... Quiero llevar tu marca en todas partes —le rogó.

Los besos se transformaron en frenéticas mordidas, Obito estrujó sus nalgas, una con cada mano, Deidara se irguió un poco para ver las rojeces en su abdomen y la forma en que devoraba su estómago y bajaba a sus muslos.

Estaba empezando a pensar en suplicarle cuando sintió el agarre de su mano alrededor de su erección, subiendo y bajando, mientras masajeaba con su pulgar el frenillo. El satisfactorio masaje duró poco, porque Obito se detuvo para mostrarle sus dedos mojados en precum. Se los llevó a los labios y los lamió con ganas.

—Sabes a néctar, Hermes.

—Entonces pruébalo más, hmm —le sacó la lengua, de forma juguetona.

—No te corras —lo volvió a avisar.

Obito separó mucho sus piernas admirando unos instantes su postura, la forma en que se entregaba a él como una ofrenda. Luego se inclinó sobre él, y dio una lenta lamida a su glande. El gemido que reprimió fue largo y agudo, al entrar en contacto su necesitada verga con la lengua flexible y aterciopelada.

—¡Mas! —gritó tembloroso, temiendo que todo quedara ahí.

Centímetro a centímetro, Obito la comenzó a engullir. Deidara ya no podía más. La idea de tener prohibido correrse lo estaba atormentando y en aquel calor infernal, su verga no aguantaría.

—¡Ares...! ¡Mmmnnn...! ¡Ares...! ¡Si no quieres que me corra... No me hagas correrme, estúpido!

Eso lo hizo erguirse de nuevo sobre él, intimidante. El agitado pecho de Deidara subía y bajaba. El cuerpo le pedía un orgasmo a gritos.

—Ahora quiero darte una lección por haberme insultado.

Lo tomó en brazos estilo nupcial y lo depositó sobre la mesa.

—Vine aquí a que me dieras guerra no a que me dejaras con las ganas, hm —protestó.

—Te gusta hacer las cosas demasiado apresuradas —contestó, sacando la botella de lubricante de debajo de la mesa.

Así que ya pensaba tirárselo ahí.

—Rápido es mejor.

—No —respondió Obito, dejando caer un hilo de lubricante helado sobre su verga—. La guerra hay que planearla con calma.

El contraste entre temperaturas lo hizo gemir. Obito volvió a abrirle las piernas tanto como le era posible. Masturbándolo con una mano, bajó a lamer su perineo. Deidara se estaba mareando de tanto contenerse.

—¡Ah...! ¡Te odio!

Obito le dio la vuelta para ponerlo en cuatro y separó sus gúteos.

—Me hieres — echó sobre su entrada trasera otro chorro de lubricante.

Y mierda. Qué frío estaba. Si Deidara no se quejó, fue por orgullo. Sintió que lo esparcía con sus dedos mientras lo masturbaba con la otra mano y daba fuertes lamidas a su perineo. Deidara se apoyó con los codos en la mesa por si los brazos le fallaban. La estimulación externa de su próstata en ese estado en el que estaba le pareció la tortura más dulce de todas.

—Cada vez que te veía correteando por el monte sentía deseos de encadenarte a mi cama para siempre —sentía el cosquilleo de su aliento en la piel ultra sensible.

—Mmm, ¿por qué no lo hicis...t-te? —una lamida desde la parte de atrás de sus testículos hasta su entrada casi lo dejó sin habla.

—No lo considero necesario ya. Sé que vas a volver a por más de esto —dijo, el golpeteo de su verga de nuevo erecta contra sus nalgas acompañando sus palabras—. No me hacen falta cadenas, Hermes.

Obito introdujo algo en su cuerpo, por la forma en que se movía dedujo que eran dos dedos.

—Qué relajado estás —le susurró al oído, Deidara gimió en respuesta—... Pero antes de darte mi espada, quiero que pruebes mis demás armas.

Retiró los dedos. Obito volvió a abrir el pequeño cajón de la mesa. Al mirar hacia atrás, Deidara vio que sacaba del mismo un pequeño tapón anal con la punta en forma de pica y un pompón rosado en el extremo.

—Ese no lo conocía, hm.

—Estás a punto de hacerlo —contestó Obito.

La sensación de frío del nuevo chorro de lubricante sobre su agujero, aunque un poco incómoda, lo ayudó a alejar su necesidad de correrse. Tras dejar el juguete bien cubierto de lubricante, Obito introdujo la punta del mismo.

El anillo de músculos se apretó ante el frío metal. Obito debió sentir la reacción pues se detuvo para seguir masturbándolo mientras dejaba besos, lamidas y suaves mordidas en sus nalgas. Pronto se relajó de nuevo y empujó. No hubo mucha resistencia contra la parte más gruesa del pequeño tapón.

—Es como una colita de conejo —comentó Obito—... Mmmh, te queda tan apropiada.

Deidara se llevó una sonora nalgada que avivó de nuevo su deseo, luego otra, mientras Obito movía de la forma más leve el tapón anal. Su cuerpo restringido por el brazo del dios de la guerra se estremecía de placer y sentía la abusada piel ardiendo, pero quería más a pesar de no estar seguro si iba a llegar sin correrse a recibir su verga entera.

—¡Como me hagas correrme seré yo quien te azote a ti, hm! —gruñó desesperado.

Obito tomó algo más del cajón. Un anillo de silicona. Lo ajustó a la base de su verga, que pronto tomó una tonalidad granate oscura, volviéndose más dura aún.

—¿Mejor así?

Deidara no estaba seguro si le iba a explotar la verga de lo hinchada que estaba, pero un delicioso morbo se derivaba de esa idea, y cada movimiento del tapón en su culo venía acompañado de un gemido desesperado, necesitado. Estaba al borde del orgasmo, pero el anillo le impedía llegar.

—Date la vuelta —dijo después de un rato.

Mientras se giraba, descubrió que sus piernas temblaban más de lo que él pensó. Antes de que pudiera perder el equilibrio, se agarró al cuello de Obito y este estrechó con ternura su cuerpo entre sus brazos.

—Mi bello Hermes —susurró con una voz cargada de deseo—. Eres increíble.

Su erección cabeceó. Obito acarició su espalda y tras ayudarlo a sentarse sobre la parte inferior de sus piernas, se echó hacia atrás para admirarlo, como si quisiera recordarlo así para siempre.

—Eres mío —dejó un beso en su frente, luego otro en sus labios.

—Ares maldito seas. Fóllame ya.

Deidara se estaba impacientando mucho con la pausa. Ya no quería más preliminares.

—Date la vuelta.

Obito estaba sentado sobre sus piernas, en la misma posición que él. Al girarse, él lo ayudó a sentarse sobre su regazo, las piernas de Deidara abiertas, una a cada lado de las de él. Le retiró el tapón anal y tomó otra vez el lubricante. Sentía la dura verga, resbaladiza por la lubricación entre sus nalgas. Pronto estaría abriéndose paso en su interior. Ahí era, bien enterrada en él, donde la necesitaba.

Pasando un brazo alrededor de su cintura, Obito lo atrajo a su pecho mientras posicionaba su erección hasta dejarla apuntando a su agujero trasero. El leve empuje lo volvió loco en anticipación. Obito dejó un beso en su cuello.

—Déjate caer.

Lo obedeció, bajando despacio. El hinchado glande entró primero y Deidara emitió un gemido largo y lascivo. En cuanto se recuperó de la sensación de estar siendo ensanchado un poco más, continuó bajando.

—Agárrate al borde de la mesa.

No estaba seguro de lo que quería hacer Obito, pero Deidara se inclinó hacia adelante hasta quedar como él le pedía. Un par de empujones bastaron para ensartarlo del todo. Lo escuchó maldecir, jadeando con fuerza.

—Te voy a hacer polvo ese culito estrecho que tienes.

Encogió el esfínter al escuchar aquello, sintiendo como palpitaba en su interior.

Antes de comenzar a bombear, Obito lo agarró de las piernas y las levantó un poco. La verga empujó hacia abajo, frotándose contra su próstata cada vez que se movía. Dio las gracias de estar agarrado a la mesa, sino, Deidara no sabía lo que hubiera sido de él.

Los suaves gemidos que iban al compás de cada embestida fueron cobrando vigor, volviéndose más pesados a la vez que el ritmo y la fuerza aumentaban. Sus piernas prácticamente estaban suspendidas en el aire y su respiración se había descontrolado, como si la verga taladrando su cuerpo hiciese salir todo el aire de sus pulmones, y no le diera tiempo a recuperarlo cuando ya estaba clavándose en él otra vez.

—¡Mmm...! ¡Hmmm... A... Ares...!

Respirando furiosamente y cogiéndoselo con más furia aún, Obito no contestó. A Deidara empezaba a molestarle mucho el anillo. Le apretaba la base de la verga, impidiendo una eyaculación que debería haberse producido hace mucho. Reprimir el placer por tanto tiempo estaba haciéndolo ver estrellas en su campo de visión.

—¡El... Anillo...!

Entonces, Obito se detuvo y le dio la vuelta. Retirar el anillo le hizo sentir una pequeña molestia, pero el alivio que sintió después mereció la pena.

—¿Estás bien?

—Ah... Sí... Ahora sí...

Antes de continuar por donde lo dejó, Obito se echó una de sus piernas al hombro, la zapatilla alada quedando justo al lado de su casco. Usando un poco más de lubricante, la verga se deslizó con facilidad hasta la base. Deidara se agarró a los bordes de la mesa cuando Obito, abrazado a su pierna alzada, continuó con las embestidas. Amaba verlo tan concentrado en el placer, el imponente casco enmarcando su cara sudorosa.

Como un guerrero batallando.

Y él estaba ahí, dando agudos gemidos que no podía ya reprimir, y Obito sonrió, o lo intentó al hacer contacto visual con él.

Obito fue inclinándose sobre su cuerpo y Deidara soltó los bordes de la mesa para aferrarse a su espalda, uñas clavadas en la piel, dejando marcas.

Se corrió sin verlo venir, tan sólo con sentir la fricción de su verga atrapada entre ambos cuerpos. Un orgasmo repentino e intenso que lo hizo cerrar los ojos mientras la oleada de placer hacía estremecer cada músculo de su cuerpo. Estaba prácticamente gritando, maldiciendo, pataleando mientras sentía el semen ardiendo caer en su pecho y hasta en su cara.

Obito por el contrario, quedó sin aliento cuando lo vio cubierto en semen. Si había un gemido esperando a salir, murió en su garganta. Retiró la verga en mitad de la eyaculación y más chorros de semen cayeron a su pecho y estómago.

Deidara quedó cubierto en leche.

—Mierda... Deidara... —dijo Obito como bien pudo.

—¿Fue bueno? —quiso sonar seductor, pero su voz salía ronca, sentía los pulmones fatigados, le ardían un poco con cada aliento.

—Demasiado... Y tú te ves mmmm... Para comerte otra vez.

Se inclinó hasta sus labios buscando un beso. Deidara lo agarró de la nuca para prolongarlo unos segundos más. Tras esa bestial sesión de sexo, el suave y gentil roce de sus labios se sentía mucho mejor aún. Dulce y relajante.

Obito se sentó en el borde de la mesa y sacó un paquete de pañuelos de papel del cajón. Los empleó casi todos en limpiar el cuerpo y la cara de Deidara con mimo.

—¿Qué te apetece hacer ahora? —dijo Obito, asegurándose que no se había dejado nada.

—Comer tortitas, hm.

—¿Y quién de los dos las va a hacer?

—Tú —le soltó con descaro.

—¿Y por qué no los haces tú? Así como vas —dijo Obito, apoyado en la mesa—. Me encantaría mirarte. Y aún no me probaste que sabes como se hacen con mi receta.

—¿No vas a darme un delantal al menos?

—Tengo un par —dijo sonriendo.

—Espero que me estés imaginando desnudo y sólo con el delantal puesto.

—Así es exactamente como te estoy imaginando —dijo, apartando un largo mechón de cabello rubio hasta detrás de su oreja—. Pero no tengo hambre ahora. Podemos ver una película.

Obito se levantó sin vestirse si quiera y se sentó en el sofá. Deidara lo siguió y se acurrucó a su lado, invitándolo a pasarle el brazo por encima.

—Podemos ver Hércules, hm.

—¿La de Disney?

Deidara asintió y Obito prendió la televisión para buscarla en el directorio.

—Esa es la que veremos.

Y durante la primera escena en la que Zeus organiza la fiesta para presentar a Hércules en el Olimpo, a Deidara le pareció que así con las sandalias y nada más, y Obito con el casco y nada más era como mejor se veían. Como dioses de verdad.

—Deidara —dijo Obito de repente, mirando hacia él—. Múdate conmigo. Que no te preocupe no poder aportar, porque a mí no lo hace.

—No puedes vivir sin mí.

—Tal vez sí, pero es mucho mejor contigo.

No sabía como los demás iban a reaccionar a eso. Mucha gente de su alrededor ni siquiera sabía que estaban juntos. Pero a Deidara cada día le importaba menos. Quería estar con Obito siempre. Y en cuanto tuviera un trabajo, él pensaba contribuir también.

—Está bien, hm.

Obito y él sonrieron, compartiendo un breve beso antes de abrazarse más fuerte aún y devolver la atención a la película. Hades dijo algo que hizo a Obito reír y ahí Deidara supo que no se arrepentiría de su decisión.

* * *

 **Me llegó esta idea cuando fui al Louvre en Mayo. Muchas estatuas clásicas, la mayoría de ellas al desnudo. Pensé en cuanto lo vi que ese culito de uke que tenía Hermes seguro era como el de Dei, y el de Ares culazo de seme como el de Obito. #escanon Lybra llegó a la misma conclusión que yo sin decirle yo nada así que es cierto. :D**

 **La postura utilizada se llama la carretilla y bueno, que llevaba meses queriendo escribir esto y omg por fin lo hice *_* Espero que les haya gustado!**


End file.
